A successful integration of waveguide devices made of different materials could potentially provide a hybrid device capable of utilizing the respective advantages of the different materials. To this end, it would be desirable to be able to provide an adiabatic or low-loss interconnection between an electrooptic (EO) polymer waveguide and a passive polymer waveguide.